The Kiss Chapter 3
by cjgwilliams
Summary: Part of The Agent and the Advocate Series. Tris goes to Tobias's apartment after she leaves Peter.


Chapter 3

What am I doing, Tris wondered. She isn't the type to jump from one man to another, is she? Wouldn't that mean she was flighty, inconsistent? She'd never thought of herself that way. In fact, Tris had always thought of herself as loyal to a fault to those she loved. Her relationship with Peter should be mourned, shouldn't it? It was only fair, considering it had lasted so long, right? She should probably give herself time. But there was something about Tobias that just drew her in like a magnet. So now, here she was, less than 15 minutes after breaking up with one man, on her way to be with another.

It wasn't just because Tobias was sexy, even though he was; God, he was. He was kind, brave, and intelligent, too. He had those incredible dark blue eyes, framed by ridiculously long, dark lashes, that could flash with humor, strength, and so much more. There was something about the way he looked at her, with those full lips curved slightly into a smile and that smoldering look in his deep-set eyes, that just turned Tris into a pile of mush.

If she was honest with herself, she would admit that she'd been plagued by images of her and Tobias together since the day she'd met him. Now that she knew how his lips felt against hers, she could almost feel them trailing down her neck, could almost taste him on her tongue. She knew how tightly those strong arms would hold her. She wanted, more than anything, to trail her fingers across those hard pecs, down his defined abs, to trace lower…

Tris glanced at her dashboard and realized she'd pressed the accelerator. Chuckling to herself, she slowed the car. The last thing she needed was a speeding ticket. It seemed like forever, yet no time at all, before she pulled up in front of his apartment building. She found a parking space on the same block and Tris took it as a sign. She grabbed her tote bag off the passenger seat and walked up the stairs to the door. She pushed the number for his apartment and the door buzzed open.

He was only on the third floor, so Tris opted for the stairs to give herself time to think about what she was doing. Her head told her she probably shouldn't do this. She'd just broken up with someone she'd been with for nearly four years. Granted, the last two of those years had been pretty unremarkable, but still: she should go back. She should call Tobias and tell him she needed more time. She should let this play out a little more, get to know him better. He would understand.

But instead, she kept climbing the stairs.

The next thing she knew she was staring at the number 318 on his door. This was it. The point of no return. As if outside of her own body, she watched her hand rise and knock on the door.

And then...there he was. His black t-shirt hugged his body tightly, showing off his muscular arms. He hadn't shaved, and light scruff framed his slightly parted lips. He was frowning slightly, but the creases between his eyebrows only increased the intensity of his gaze. Those blue orbs burned into Tris, branding her. They just stared at each other until Tris didn't think she could breathe. She reached up and traced her finger along his full lower lip, marveling at how soft it was.

Just like that, the dam broke. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against him and closing the door with the other hand. Then those delectable lips descended firmly onto hers. Tris dropped her bag, wrapping her arms around his neck, and eagerly opened her mouth to him. Their tongues danced with each other as he lifted her and walked them backward into his bedroom.

As soon as he set her back on her feet in the bedroom, Tris grabbed the bottom of his shirt to pull it up and off, eventually needing Tobias's help since she couldn't reach over his head. The shirt sailed somewhere behind her and neither of them knew, or cared, where it landed.

Tris ran her fingers along the ridges of his abdomen, just as she had in her fantasies. She could feel him tremble and a jolt of triumph rushed through her. Peter had never reacted to her the way Tobias did. Impulsively, she ran her tongue across the base of his neck, wondering when collarbones had become so damned sexy.

"Christ," he ground out, reaching down to rid her of her sweater and blouse. He brushed her bra straps off her shoulders and replaced them with his mouth. Tris's head fell back and she moaned, long and low as he gently nibbled her skin. His hands didn't remain idle; they lightly traced along the band until he could unhook the bra and let it fall to the floor. He urged her forward while he walked back until he could sit on the edge of the bed. Tris toed off her shoes and socks, balancing herself with her hands on his shoulders. He leaned forward so he could take her nipple into his mouth.

Tris tightened her grip on his shoulders as his tongue abraded her nipple. She heard mewling sounds from somewhere and realized they were coming from her as he licked across her chest to the other breast. He reached up, and his fingers roughly massaged the one he had abandoned. She ran her fingers through his hair, her nails lightly scraping his scalp. She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, Tobias alternating between sucking and massaging each breast, but just when she thought she could come from that alone, he abruptly stood.

She looked up into his eyes; they had darkened so much she could barely tell they were still blue. Without breaking eye contact, she fulfilled another of her fantasies by trailing her fingertips down his chest and across his stomach until she reached the button of his jeans. She unbuttoned them and slowly lowered the zipper. She reached into the opening of his boxers and grasped him firmly.

He swayed towards her, an inarticulate grunt coming from deep in his throat. He captured her lips with his again. Together, they pushed off his jeans and boxers. He pulled her close to him and deepened their kiss. Tris shimmied out of her pants and panties so she could press her naked body firmly to his. Grasping her hips with his hands, he gratefully sank down, Tris on top of him.

Her legs fell on either side of his muscular body; her blonde hair falling around them both, creating a curtain of privacy. For a moment, they just kissed, enjoying the slippery slide of their tongues against each other. Soon, though, Tobias _had_ to touch her. Gently, almost a ghost of a touch, he glided his fingertips up her back, cupping the back of her neck, changing the angle of the kiss. Then, he moved his hands back down her spine until he reached her ass. He grasped a cheek in each hand, squeezing. She chuckled lowly against his lips. Her laugh changed to a moan when one hand glided down and through her wetness.

Tris lifted her head, gasping, when Tobias slid his fingers inside her. He took advantage of the position to suck on her neck. Tris found her hips undulating with the movement of his fingers. She clutched his shoulders as his fingers curled inside her and hit just the right spot…

"Oh my God!" Tris gasped as she quaked beneath Tobias's hand. Her body throbbed with pleasure as she slowly came down from her high. She opened her eyes to see Tobias blindly reaching for the bedside table, where she spied a little foil packet. Chuckling, she lifted herself a bit and reached for the packet herself. She promptly forgot what she was doing, however, when Tobias's lips clamped onto her nipple. He teased her, his tongue circling gently. She inhaled sharply, pushing past the distraction to reach her goal. She grabbed the packet and sat back, shaking it playfully between her fingers. He grinned at her.

She slid back until she straddled his thighs and caught his eye. Watching him closely, she tore open the package. His eyes were dark and consumed with passion as she unrolled the condom over him. Once he was sheathed, he grasped her hips while she moved herself into position over him. She locked eyes with him again and she sank slowly down onto him. Inch by inch, Tris felt the heat rise. She moaned with pleasure, sitting still to allow herself some time to adjust to his girth.

Tobias reached up and cupped her cheek in his hand. He wanted to tell her how much this meant to him, how good it felt, but all he could do was grunt with the intense sensations jolting through his body. He wrapped his hand behind her neck and pulled her down so he could kiss her, hoping to communicate everything that was in his heart, even if he couldn't find the words.

Bracing her hands on his chest, Tris sat up and began to move. She started slowly, rising and falling gently, her hips moving back and forth. But slow didn't last long. She moved faster and faster, her eyes drifting shut, head thrown back, thrusting her chest forward as she rode him.

Tobias gripped her thighs tightly and watched Tris, her golden hair tickling the tops of his thighs. He didn't think he'd ever seen a more erotic sight. One hand slid up her thigh. Tris gasped as Tobias's thumb found the point where they joined and he rubbed in harsh circles. Tris suddenly tightened around him and Tobias gritted his teeth, barely holding it together. She was squeezing him so hard, but Tobias was determined to let her ride out her orgasm before he let go. When he felt her body begin to relax, he wrapped an arm around her waist and flipped them over.

He couldn't hold back any longer. He pushed into her, thrusting faster and faster, his legs splayed wide to give him stability. Tobias kissed her shoulder, his hand wrapped around her upper arm as she ran her hand into his hair, fisting it in his short strands. Tris wrapped her legs around his, her hands sliding down to clutch his biceps. "Yes," She moaned into his ear, "Oh God, yes."

The sound of her voice was his undoing. Tobias's movements became erratic and then he stiffened, pleasure engulfing him from head to toe. He collapsed on top of her, both of them fighting for breath, their hearts pounding with exhilaration. As soon as he recovered, he raised his head and looked at her. Strands of her hair stuck to her face and her cheeks were flushed. She opened her eyes, their gray depths glittering at him in sleepy satisfaction. Tobias couldn't help but smile. "Hi."

She smiled. "Hi back."

"I'm glad you came over."

She laughed, the movement doing absolutely wicked things to his body. "My pleasure."

He brushed her lips with his and raised his eyebrows playfully. "Mine, too." He rolled off her, careful not to spill the contents of the condom. He made his way to the bathroom to clean up. When he re-entered the bedroom, Tris was still laying in the same spot on the bed. He admired the view for a moment, then sat next to her, running his hand across her stomach. "Want some water?"

She nodded. "Yeah." She took her turn in the bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror, at the slight redness on her chest where his stubble had irritated her skin, and grinned like a fool. She didn't care if making love to Tobias right after breaking up with Peter made her easy. Right now, she was the happiest she'd ever been. Nothing with Peter had ever felt that good, that right, and she could not bring herself to regret a single second of it.

She splashed some cold water on her face and did her best to smooth her hair. She patted her face dry with the hand towel and took a deep breath. She opened the door, turning off the light. Tobias was back in bed, waiting for her. She walked over and took a swig of water from the bottle he'd placed on the bedside table. Tobias held the covers up for her to slide in next to him. As soon as she did, he wrapped her in his arms, pulling her head against his chest. She felt him bury his face in her hair. A deep feeling of contentment settled over her.

"Stay with me tonight, please." He whispered in her hair. "I don't want to let you go."

She kissed his chest. "I don't want you to let go." She said. "Ever."


End file.
